


Fool's Paradise

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Energon (Transformers), Hallucinations, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Orion is perfect, always present, always advising. He never fights, but is always there for him. Megatron cares for him more than anything.
Relationships: Megatron & Orion Pax
Kudos: 8





	Fool's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by rambling conversations with princebee9843, gamemaster26, poptimus-prime and yeetmetothehell on Tumblr!

"You do not know what it will _do!_ "

Smirking with his victory in hand, Megatron ignores his Second In Command, and jams the shard of the Unmaker's blood into his spark chamber. A deep prickling spreads from the shard outwards as it sinks into his chest, leaving the metal untouched.

The discomfort reaches his spark, gently peeling back layers of energy. Megatron kneels, almost believing that he had made a mistake. His spark laid bare, the shard absorbs itself into its new host. Megatron's energon lines corrupt, audibly fizzling as their chemical makeup is changed. 

He yells in a mixture of distress and fury. Megatron tips back, but a pair of servos steady him, holding him until his lines have ceased to burn. Megatron's newly-violet optics glitch and then clear, showing the world in a sharper definition than ever before. He snarls and faces the one who dared to hold him, and peers directly into the teal optics of Orion Pax.

Megatron squints, not believing his visual feed. "Orion..?"

Orion smiles. "I am here, Megatronus."

Warily, Megatron unsheathes his sword. "How can I be certain that this is truly you?"

"As opposed to whom?"

Faceplates unconsciously drifting into a smile, Megatron snorts and retracts the blade. "You do not know of the Prime?" Orion looks at him, puzzled. "I suppose not, then. I will show you, but you must be aware that he is quite similar to you, phhsically."

Similar, but not the same. Orion is a darker colour than he recalls, but is as comparatively small as ever. "And mentally?" Orion cuts off his observation.

"Optimus Prime is a shell for the Matrix."

Frowning, Orion nods. "Then you are to defeat him?"

"Indeed."

Orion's faceplate bunches slightly along his hidden nasal ridge, and he smiles. "Then you had best prepare, but properly! Eat, rest, before battle!"

Megatron groans quietly. "Very well. I will show you the mess hall."

* * *

Megatron shivers delightedly in the privacy of his berthroom. Optimus Prime has forgotten himself, and is Orion again! Not for a moment does he think about Orion's existent presence, instead his spark pulses with glee.

Orion's voice comes through the door, muffled. "I'm afraid the doors aren't working, again."

Laughing heartily, Megatron opens his door and embraces Orion with one arm. "Though it is lovely to see you about, perhaps you should return to work? The Iacon Database is invaluable, after all."

"Yes, but constant work is unlikely to keep anyone at their best. That includes you, Megatronus." Orion frowns. "Nevertheless, I will return to my station."

For a brief moment, Megatron watches as Orion turns down the halls. His mind fogs, and his spark skips a beat. What if he looses Orion again? Megatron sprints to Orion's workplace, and flings the doors aside.

"Megatron?" Orion turns away from his work. "Are you alright?"

Holding a servo to his helm, Megatron nods. "Yes. I was merely..." He squints at Orion, lowering his servo. "You look different."

Orion blinks, puzzled. "I have appeared as I do now since I woke up, barring the Decepticon symbol."

"...yes, of course. Apologies." Orion smiles lightly, then turns back to his console. Megatron walks away, bemused.

* * *

The filthy human is trying to kill Orion, trying to force him into Primacy yet again! Megatron snarls, throwing himself at Orion's kneeling frame. The Autobot medic is but an insect to be swatted.

When at last Megatron reaches Orion and the human, it is not Orion that stands to greet him, but Optimus Prime once again. Megatron roars at the loss, falling back into the all-too-familiar fight pattern that Orion would never wish to repeat.

As Optimus flees, Orion arrives through the spacebridge.

"Megatronus! There is little time to grieve, a great deal of your mines are at risk, now that the Prime has returned." Orion speaks, yet again the voice of reason.

Looking longingly at where Prime's groundbridge closed, Megatron sighs. "Indeed. Inform Dreadwing to post more troops at our largest mines."

Orion nods grimly. "Of course. In addition, may I suggest moving the spacebridge? The Autobots do know where it is, now."

Megatron smiles. "I will see to that, now do as I have told." Orion nods again, leaving rapidly.

* * *

Megatron fiddled with the roughened surfaces of the Omega Keys. Undoubtedly, the Autobots would attempt to claim them soon.

He looks aside at his ever-present companion. "Orion, how would you keep these," Megatron dangled the keys on one digit absently, "out of Autobot servos?"

Orion takes a deep intake, and the particles in the air seem to ignore his vents, floating by impossibly. "The Autobots keep human charges. Perhaps they could be used as leverage if needed?"

Nodding, Megatron informs the bridge crew of the new plan. "Thank you, Orion."

"Of course, but making them martyrs may be disadvantageous." 

"So you suggest keeping them alive." Megatron sighs, leaning into Orion slightly. "Very well. The Autobots will only be more likely to want them back if the threat of their deaths is pronounced."

Turning back to his comlink, Megatron relays his new addendum.

* * *

At long last, Megatron shakes off Unicron's shackles and lifts _himself_ up. He looks around the area? Where is Orion? He was just here, moments before Unicron was captured.

Ah, perhaps Starscream can tell him. He _is_ present, after all. 

"Starscream."

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

Briefly, Megatron pauses. "I will no longer answer to that title. Where is Orion?"

Below him, Starscream freezes. "Do you perhaps mean Optimus? He is not too far away, now..."

Megatron hisses lowly. "No, I do _not_ refer to Prime." He looks around once more. "Shockwave!"

Shockwave stares impassively. "Where is Orion Pax?"

Audials twitching, Shockwave announces, "Pax never existed in all my time by your side. I do not know why he would be present."

"Orion has been with me since the moment I returned from my search for dark energon!" An idea tries to push itself inside Megatron's mind. He ignores it. 

Shockwave, however, does not. "Exposure to dark energon has many side effects. Perhaps, in your unusual use of the substance, you were able to believe in his presence."

Stiffly, Megatron shakes his helm. "Orion is real. I will find him." Starscream looks at him with something resembling pity, and Shockwave with something resembling disgust.

Maybe, just maybe, Orion managed to leave Cybertron. Or maybe he's just not nearby? But he has to be real. The dark energon can't have any relation. If it does, it must be because Orion _was_ dead. Megatron always saw Orion. They'll find each other. They'll rejoin.


End file.
